Backfire!
by Korquee
Summary: A backfiring potion sends Fred running to Hermione for help. His only cure? A certain bookworm's first kiss. ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer :** I am not JKR nor do I own any of her wonderful characters that I use for my story.

**A/N :** Back from a long hiatus! Just a quick one-shot to help me get rid of my dreaded writer's block.

* * *

Hermione sat with her back against the oak tree, a large book spread across her lap. A little further away, playing in the valley surrounded by trees, flew Harry, Ron, and Ginny, trying to perfect a few new Quidditch moves. Usually she enjoyed not being bothered, but for the past month, Hermione had been trying to gain Ron's attention. It never seemed to work, though, and that became apparent due to the fact that she was sitting in a yellow sundress with her hair pulled back and no one had said anything about it.

Her outfit was definitely not like her normal wear of conservative clothes and wild hair.

Why wouldn't someone notice?

Hermione sighed and shook her thoughts from her head. She should be enjoying the gorgeous day alone, reading a thrilling novel because, Merlin, Fleur could be a nightmare! Molly rarely let Hermione leave her side, for fear of being stuck alone with the french woman. So moments like these, full of relaxation and peace and quiet, were few and far between this summer.

Glancing up at the Burrow while she flipped a page in her tome, Hermione scowled at her thoughts. Watching Fred dash from the house, making a beeline straight towards her, she knew her thoughts of tranquility had jinxed her.

"Hermione! I am SO glad to see you!" Fred yelled as he flung himself down next to her.

"Hello, Fred. How is the shop?" Hermione asked politely as she turned her gaze towards her book.

"Wonderful. Booming as always. But onto my important business of the day. Hermione?"

"Hm?"

"You have never been kissed, correct?"

Hermione snapped her eyes away from her lap and gave Fred a wild look, "That is none of your business."

"No, Hermione, love, it is." Fred leaned in closer towards her, causing Hermione to shift away slightly. "Just, yes or no, that's all I need," he whispered delicately in her ear.

A blush quickly spread across Hermione's face and she looked upwards towards the sky to make sure no one else could overhear. "Well... there was Krum."

Fred's face fell, like a child denied candy. "Was it a kiss-kiss?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, feeling her cheeks grow hot.

"You know exactly what I mean! Was it a peck or was it full-blown touchy-feely doo-da grab every inch of your body type of kiss?"

"I beg your pardon?" Hermione shut her novel and turned her full body towards the twin. His soft, feathery breath against her ear was, for some unexplainable reason, driving her insane, and she hoped he'd stop leaning in so close because it was affecting her heartbeat.

"Hermioneeee," Fred whined, bouncing slightly in aggitation. "This is incredibly important."

"That is my own personal business. Why don't you go ask Ginny if she's ever been kissed."

"Oh, Merlin, we all know she's done more than that."

"Fred!"

"Answer meeeee!"

"It was a peck! There! Satisfied?" Hermione turned her head away from Fred, his intense eyes were getting to her and admitting that she had never truely been kissed made her feel like a child.

"Immensely," Fred's voice deepened, growing slightly more raspy. He touched a calloused finger to her chin and turned her head to face him. "Now, with all due respect, since you have never been kissed," he leaned forward, whispering in her ear again, "you must kiss me."

"What?!" Hermione jerked away from him and decided to take her leave. She got up, patting her dress down to straighten it, and grabbed her novel. Fred followed suit and stood up also.

"Look, 'Mione, I can't tell you all the details, I can't say precisely what happened until you kiss me."

"Fred, I've had about enough of your teasing." Hermione turned and began walking away from him.

"I'm not teasing!" Fred grabbed her hand to stop her and moved up behind her, against her back. He placed eather hand on her shoulders and leaned down to talk softly. "Look, George and I do all of our testing on ourselves... So if something goes wrong... It goes wrong with us. Do you get it?"

"Not... exactly..." Hermione was focused more on the heat of Fred's body pressed against her back than the words he was speaking, yet again, in her ear.

Fred let out a soft laugh against her bare neck, which caused Hermione to shudder. "Mione, you're top of your class, top of the school even, put it together because I can't say."

"You mean... it backfired?"

"Yes."

"And you can't say what happened because the spell won't let you?

"Yes."

"And the only way to get rid of it is for me to kiss you?"

"Yes."

"Go away." Hermione began walking away again, her face a deep shade of red, goosebumps growing where Fred's breath had touched her skin.

"Hermioneeeee!! This is a really serious situation!" Fred called after her.

Hermione stopped abrubtly, fed up with this... this nuisance who was making her heart pound. She spun around, dropping her book, took three long strides to where Fred stood, grabbed him by the collar, pulled him down towards herself, and kissed him quickly on the lips. "There."

"Not good enough," Fred said with a smile.

"What?!" Hermione let go of his shirt and Fred stood up straight.

"It's gotta be... you know... more..."

"Why don't you go find Angelina or someone?!"

"Because it has to be from someone who's never been kissed! Please, Hermione, this is a really serious mishap and something horrible will happen to me otherwise."

"You and your brother were the kings of Hogwarts. I'm sure there are plenty of girls who have never been kissed who would die to make out with you. So go away." Hermione pointed towards the Burrow.

Fred looked down, dejected. "But I chose you when I found out."

"Only because you view me as a bookworm and knew for a fact that I'd never been kissed!"

"But I didn't know, Hermione. It was wishful thinking... and... to tell the truth... when I found out, I began wondering what it would be like to kiss you. So, please, just help me." Crimson spread across Fred's face and he found himself looking everywhere except at Hermione.

Hermione sighed, slightly embarrased at Fred's seemingly honest words. "O-ok..."

"Really?!"

"I've got no other choice, do I?" Fred smirked and leaned down towards the shorter Gryffindor as Hermione leaned up and forward into him. Their lips pressed against each other's softly, gently. Hermione tried not to think about what was going on, this was just a favor, not a real first ki-- Hermione's knees almost buckled when Fred took her off guard and grabbed the back of her neck, pulling her closer, his other hand snaking down to the hollow of her lower back. The kiss intensified, and what Hermione thought would be an awkward moment, turned into something passionate. She found her hands moving up his Quidditch-fit body to wrap around his neck. Red locks enveloped her fingers and a soft moan escaped her lips. Was it only for a mere seconds, or was the moment hours long? She couldn't tell. All she knew was that when Fred broke off the kiss, Hermione wanted to yell and kick and pull him back towards herself.

"You're a doll," Fred whispered as he kissed her on the forhead. "Thank you."

"Can you tell me what happened?" Hermione asked, somewhat breathlessly.

"Oh nothing, I was just watching you out the window, saw how beautiful you looked sitting beneath the tree in your sundress, and wanted to have you all to myself for a few moments."

"Wait, what about the backfiring potion?"

A wide, evil grin broke across Fred's face. "It never existed." He playfully tapped her on the nose and, with a loud crack, apparated.

* * *

**A/N :** Oh he's evil. Comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
